Einleitung (SA)
Die Einleitung von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas folgt nach der „Introduction“. Teil 1: Francis International Airport, Liberty City, 1992 (auf dem Francis International Airport von Liberty City: Carl Johnson, kurz „CJ“, gibt seinen abgenutzten, braunen Koffer am Schalter ab) * CJs Stimme: Nach fünf Jahren an der Ostküste war es Zeit, nach Hause zurückzukehren. (er kommt am Flughafen von Los Santos an, nimmt seinen Koffer entgegen und verlässt das Abfertigungsgebäude, während er sich an ein Telefongespräch zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder Sean „Sweet“ Johnson erinnert) * CJs Stimme: Was läuft? * Sweets Stimme (übers Telefon):''' Carl, ich bin’s, Sweet. * '''CJ: Sweet? Was geht? Was willst du? * Sweet: Es geht um Mom. Sie ist tot, Bruder. * CJ: Wie? Wie ist sie gestorben? * Sweet: Nicht jetzt. Kommst du heim? * CJ: Ja, ja, ich komme. (CJ besteigt ein Taxi) Teil 2: Treffen mit C.R.A.S.H. (CJ ist fast zu Hause, als das Taxi durch die aufheulende Sirene eines nachfolgendes Streifenwagens gestoppt wird. Zwei Polizisten steigen aus dem Auto und richten ihre Pistolen auf das Taxi, ein dritter Polizist steigt hinten aus und spricht durch ein Megafon) * Officer Frank Tenpenny: Fahrgast! Zeig uns deine Hände!Fass aus dem Wagen und mach deine Tür auf. Steig aus. Komm her zu uns, die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Ich hab nichts von Umdrehen gesagt, Junge. Folge meiner Stimme. (CJ steigt aus) * Tenpenny: Halt. Auf die Knie. (CJ befolgt den Befehl, die beiden bewaffneten Polizisten, Officer Eddie Pulaski und Officer Jimmy Hernandez kommen vorsichtig auf ihn zu) * Tenpenny: Und jetzt auf den Bauch legen. Brav. * CJ: Hey, verdammt, Mann. Sie tun mir weh! Betatscht mich wie ein... Wa...? (Hernandez legt CJ die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen und untersucht ihn. Dabei findet er ein Geldbündel und hält es hoch) * Tenpenny: Ich nehm das, Hernandez. * CJ: Hey, das sind meine Scheine, Mann! Das ist Geld! (Tenpenny hat das Bündel entgegengenommen) * Tenpenny: Das ist Drogengeld. * CJ: Mein Geld, Mann... * Pulaski: Keine Sorge, ich füll den Bericht später aus. (CJ darf aufstehen, wird aber von Pulaski und Hernandez festgehalten) * Tenpenny: Willkommen daheim, Carl. Froh, wieder hier zu sein? Du hast uns doch nicht vergessen, oder, Junge? * CJ: Natürlich nicht, Sir, Officer Tenpenny. Hab mich schon gefragt, wo Sie bleiben. * Tenpenny: Steig ein. (er wird in den Streifenwagen verfrachtet) * CJ: Nicht so grob, Mann. Verdammt! * Tenpenny: Vorsicht mit dem Kopf. (CJ wird absichtlich grob auf die Rückbank des Autos gestoßen und stößt mit dem Kopf an, Pulaski lacht) * Tenpenny: Oh! Entschuldige. (Pulaski meckert den Taxifahrer an) * Pulaski: Verzieh dich, Latino-Bastard! Dämlicher Mexikaner... (er sieht entschuldigend zu Hernandez herüber, da dieser Mexikaner ist) * Pulaski: Oh, hey, sorry. (sie fahren los, Pulaski am Steuer, CJ und Tenpenny sitzen hinten) * CJ: Meine Tasche. Hey, Mann, mein Koffer! Teil 3: Unterwegs im Streifenwagen * Tenpenny: Wie geht’s denn so? Was macht deine wundervolle Familie? * CJ: Ich bin wegen der Beerdigung meiner Mom hier. Das wissen Sie doch. * Tenpenny: Ach ja, da war was. Und was geht sonst noch so ab, Carl? * CJ: Nichts. Ich wohne jetzt in Liberty City. Ich bin sauber. Ehrlich. * Tenpenny: Nein, du warst noch nie sauber, Carl. * Pulaski: Was haben wir denn hier? * Tenpenny: Das ist eine Waffe, Officer Pulaski, mit der ein Polizist erschossen wurde, vor nicht mal zehn Minuten. Officer Pendelbury, ein guter Mann! Du bist eben schnell, Nigger. * CJ: Ich bin doch gerade aus dem Flieger gestiegen! * Pulaski: Bloß gut, dass wir dich erwischt und die Mordwaffe sichergestellt haben. * CJ: Das ist nicht meine Knarre. * Tenpenny: Erzähl mir keinen Scheiß, Carl. * Pulaski: Ja, erzähl ihm keinen Scheiß, Carl. * CJ: Scheiße, was wollt ihr diesmal von mir? * Tenpenny: Nicht fluchen, Carl, du verfickter Scheißkerl, du gangbangender Schwanzlutscher. * Tenpenny: Wenn wir was von dir wollen, finden wir dich schon. In der Zwischenzeit versuch einfach, keine weiteren Polizisten abzuknallen. * Tenpenny: Carl, die Polizei ist doch dein Freund und Helfer. * CJ: Ihr könnt mich doch nicht hier lassen – das ist BALLAS-Gebiet. * Tenpenny: Hast du nicht gesagt, du bist unschuldig, bist in keiner Gang mehr? (Pulaski empfängt den Polizeifunk) * Pulaski: Hier Wagen 58... WAS?! * Tenpenny: Wir sehen uns, Carl... (CJ wird aus dem Streifenwagen gestoßen) * Pulaski: Officer Pendelbury ist tot? Wir sind sofort da. * Tenpenny: Siehst du, Hernandez, so geht ein erfahrener Beamter mit einem bekannten Straftäter um. (der Wagen verschwindet)Irgendwo zwischen den Dialogen werden noch folgende Dialoge gesprochen, die keiner Person zugeordnet werden konnten: „Na ja, im Flughafen ist das FBI zuständig. Nicht unser Revier.“, „Scheiße... Mann... Oh, Mann... So ist’s gut... Komm... Komm... ...Was soll denn der Scheiß...“ und „Und, wie läuft’s immer so, Carl?“ Teil 4: In the Beginning 24px|right * CJs Stimme: Ah, Scheiße, es geht wieder los! (er geht langsam die Gasse entlang und auf ein BMX-Rad zu) * CJs Stimme: Der schlimmste Ort der Welt. Rollin’-Heights-Ballas-Gebiet. Ich hab die Grove Street fünf Jahre lang nicht vertreten, aber das wird den Ballas scheißegal sein. (er klaut das BMX-Rad und fährt nach Hause) 24px|right * CJs Stimme: Grove Street – Heimat. Das war sie jedenfalls, bevor ich alles in die Scheiße gefahren habe. Mission Die Polizisten werfen den Spieler in Jefferson, westlich der Eisenbahnstrecke, aus ihrem Fahrzeug. Man kann sich auf das BMX-Rad setzen, welches in der Gasse steht, und sich am Radar orientiert in Richtung des Datei:CJ-Icon.png-Symbols bis vor das eigene Haus in der Grove Street begeben (auf dem kürzesten Weg den Gleisen nach Süden folgen, durch die Stadtteile East Los Santos, Idlewood nach Ganton). Wenn man danach sofort weitermachen möchte, muss man sich in die rote Markierung stellen. Belohnung Die Garage des Hauses ist ab sofort nutzbar. Allerdings muss man sich dazu nicht in die Markierung stellen, die Garage ist von Beginn an freigeschaltet. Man kann auch erst frei spielen und sich andere Häuser etc. kaufen, bevor man im Missionsstrang weiterspielt. Trivia * In der Beta-Fassung trug CJ am Anfang noch eine blaue Jacke und beige Jeans, dies ist in einem Trailer zu sehen. * Der Streifenwagen in der Filmsequenz ist nicht deckungsgleich mit dem normalen LSPD-Wagen. In der PC-Fassung verfügt er nicht über Spiegelreflexion, sodass er wesentlich dunkler aussieht. Darüber hinaus sind die Reifen aus GTA III bzw. ''Vice City'' übernommen, das Nummernschild ist leer und die Rücklichter sind aus unbekannten Gründen schwarz. * In der Zwischensequenz am Flughafen klebt auf Carls Koffer ein Rockstar-Games-Aufkleber. * In der Logik des Spiels ist In the Beginning keine Mission, sodass man frei die Stadt erkunden, Geld verdienen, Waffen sammeln, Speicherhäuser kaufen und seine Statistiken verbessern kann. * Der Missionstitel wird nicht wie in allen nachfolgenden Missionen auf dem Bildschirm angezeigt. Man erfährt ihn nur, wenn man sich ein Speicherhaus kauft und dort das Spiel speichert. Dort steht dann der Titel „In the Beginning“. * Die Flughafenmitarbeiterin in der Filmsequenz ist schlecht texturiert. * Tenpenny hatte noch weitere Dialogzeilen, die aber aufgrund der zunehmenden Entfernung des Streifenwagens nicht mehr zu hören sind. Sie sind im Abschnitt „Fußnoten“ verzeichnet. * Carls Text „Ihr könnt mich doch nicht hier lassen – das ist BALLAS-Gebiet“ ist eine Anspielung auf Raouls Dukes Text in „ “, wo er sagt: „We can't stop here, this is bat country“ (dt. Wir können hier nicht weiter, hier ist Fledermausland). Diese Szene ist auch eine Anspielung auf „ “, in der die Polizei Caine und Sharif in mexikanischem Territorium aussetzt. Fehler Während der Fahrt im Polizeiwagen ist es möglich, Cheats einzugeben. Erzeugt man sich über die Eingabe von ROCKETMAN ein Jetpack, wird Carl in Jefferson nicht aus dem Polizeiwagen geworfen werden können. Dadurch stirbt er beim Despawn des Fahrzeugs. Dieser Fehler ist allerdings auch recht nützlich, da hierdurch alle Interieure automatisch freigegeben sind. Dies trifft auch auf Gebäude zu, welche man sonst nur in Missionen betreten kann, wie etwa die Crack-Höhle, die Bank in Palomino Creek oder der Sindacco-Schlachthof. Als CJ in den Streifenwagen einsteigt, muss er hinter den Fahrersitz rutschen, damit Hernandez einsteigen kann. Nach der Zwischensequenz sitzt CJ jedoch hinter dem Beifahrersitz. Bildergalerie In the Beginning, Los Santos, SA.PNG|CJ auf dem LSX In the Beginning, Ganton, SA.PNG|CJs Festnahme In the Beginning 2, Ganton, SA.PNG|Gespräch mit Tenpenny AAA, AAA, AAA.JPG|CJ vor dem BMX-Rad BBB, BBB, BBB.JPG|CJ vor dem Haus der Johnsons Fußnoten Folgende Dialoge gab es in einer früheren Version von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Fortsetzung → Big Smoke San-Andreas-Missionsübersicht cs:První mise (GTA SA) en:In the Beginning es:Introducción (SA) fr:In the Beginning nl:In The Beginning pl:Początki pt:Introdução (GTA: SA) ru:In The Beginning (SA) vi:Nhiệm vụ đầu tiên (GTA SA) uk:In The Beginning (GTA SA) Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Einleitungsmissionen Kategorie:Spielfehler